Ain't Misbehavin
by MelSMarsh
Summary: Dracula: the Series, Sophie and Nosferatu. Quite, quite AU. 30 year old vampirized Sophie gets an interesting lesson from Nosferatu. This is probably on the borderline of what this site will accept as far as sex goes.


"Kill him." Nosferatu said to the young fledgling before him. Sophie looked up from her victim and slowly withdrew her fangs, clearly indicating that she wanted to spare the man's life.

"I SAID KILL HIM!" Nosferatu's voice rang out startling the birds in the trees.

"I will not kill him. He is an artist and a family man. The only one supporting seven children!" Sophie pleaded.

"Listen and obey me... Fledgling!" Nosferatu hissed, his eyes rapidly turning yellow.

"You aren't my Master." Sophie said, sounding remarkably like a small child talking back to a stepparent. "I only follow Alexander's orders."

"Your Master put ME in charge in his absence. You WILL finish your victim off OR ELSE." Nosferatu said as he rapidly approached her with his fangs bared and menacing.

"Or else... WHAT?"

"Else I will make you regret your attitude towards me. That I can promise."

"I seriously doubt that. If you want this man dead so badly, kill him yourself," she said, dropping the man as she batted out, heading for the castle.

Little girl, just you wait until I get back. I am not finished with you. Nosferatu said telepathically as he finished with the victim and threw the body into the stream that ran through the General.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Sophie was pacing about. She knew that she shouldn't have spoken back to Nosferatu. After all, he was just trying to help in her Master's absence. He had mentioned he was a strict teacher and she knew whatever was in store for her was likely not going to be good. Finally, she stopped pacing and started to look out the window of the library.

As she was absorbed in watching the beautiful night sky, she did not notice someone teleporting in right behind her until a large, pale hand covered her mouth, making sure she could not utter a sound.

"Not a word, Sophie," Nosferatu hissed in her ear, as Sophie's eyes widened in panic. "And don't even TRY calling for your Master. He is too busy with Klaus and he would not be able to help anyway as it is daylight where he is. Your ass is mine," he said as he vanished from the library with her in his arms. 

When they teleported back in, Sophie's eyes filled with fear as she noticed they were in a bedroom.

A quick survey of the room easily told Sophie that she was no longer in the castle. This was definitely not Alexander's taste as for one thing the walls were bare and the room was much darker than anything she had seen at the castle.

"Welcome to my sanctum." Nosferatu said, removing his hand from her mouth.

He spun her around and when she was facing him, he paused smelling the rich fragrance emanating from Sophie. Everyone has a unique scent and Nosferatu enjoyed everyone's. Nosferatu particularly savored Sophie's fragrance as he realized he would likely not ever get this close to Sophie again once Dracula came back.

"Ah, Sophie, I can smell Vlad's blood in you. Mixed with your natural fragrance, it is very... pleasing," he said taking another deep breath.

"Um... thank you?" Sophie said not really knowing what to say to the powerful vampire before her. Nosferatu always scared her due to the rivalry that he had with her Master, but the way that he said pleasing worried her even more. Sophie jumped as Nosferatu pulled her close to him. He turned his attention to her mouth, gently licking her lips before forcibly kissing her.

You might as well enjoy this my dear because you are going to go through this whether you like it or not. You might as well pretend to enjoy it, his mouth remaining locked on the reluctant fledgling.

Nosferatu's hands slowly undid the buttons on her blouse and slid it off and onto the floor. Sophie's bra was next to follow. As Nosferatu's tongue probed Sophie's mouth, he slipped his arm around her and felt her soft skin that was so unlike his.

Soon, his lips kissed along her cheek. His lips moved down her neck and paused every so often to nuzzle her as his right hand started to play with her breast, carefully flicking the erect nipple.

"My, my, my, aren't we aroused?" he said as his lips slowly moved down her chest, his tongue easily finding the twin to the nipple his finger was currently teasing.

Regardless of how much Sophie wanted to deny the pleasure and instead explain her erect nipples away as being just a reaction to the cold, she couldn't do it especially as Nosferatu's tongue started teasing her. Sophie let out a small moan as she pushed her breast more firmly into his mouth. Sophie desperately wanted affection and while she would have preferred that the affection come from Alexander or even Klaus, Nosferatu would have to be a suitable substitute. She allowed her fear of him to subsided as her arousal started to increase. Nosferatu smiled as he maneuvered her to the bed, easily getting her to lay down with her legs over the side of the bed. He removed his mouth from her breast and the loss made Sophie look up quickly to see what was wrong.

"Did you really think I was only interested in your breasts?" Nosferatu laughed as he undid her remaining clothing and unceremoniously threw them with the others.

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage, Nosferatu," Sophie said as she sat up. "Now, it is your turn to strip." Sophie slowly unzipped his jacket and tossed it aside.

"If I didn't know better I would think you were enjoying my affections and wanted more, my dear Sophie," he said. Sophie did not say a word until she removed the rest of Nosferatu's clothing, though the loving way she removed his clothing told him that the answer was yes.

"You might be right," she said as she started to run her hands along his arms, gently pulling him on top of her as she leaned back onto the bed. Nosferatu rolled onto his side and quickly looked over his prize, the youngest and most beautiful fledgling of his long time rival.

Sophie looked at him, her eyes burning with arousal. "What are you looking at?" she said, smiling at him.

"Shhh... not a word," he said as he started running his hands along her body causing her skin to quiver. The light touch of his hand ran along her chest and down her stomach and onto her thigh. Nosferatu slid her thighs open allowing his hand easier access. It was not long before his fingers found their way to her clitoris. The second he touched her, she jumped a bit before she relaxed as the rubbing of his expert fingers on her clit brought her to the edge of orgasm time and time again. He obviously did not want her to orgasm... no... not yet. While Sophie was off in sexual bliss, Nosferatu slipped a small container of lube out from under his pillow.

"I can do more if you would like. Not that you really have that much choice in the matter as I am going to do whatever I like anyway," Nosferatu said as he slid his pillow under her ass and he took his place between her legs. He enjoyed having Vlad's daughter in such a compromising position. He truly wished that he could capture this moment for all time.

As his tongue replaced his fingers, Sophie inhaled sharply as pleasant tingling sensations started to envelop her body. As he ever so gently teased and toyed with her clit, Sophie wiggled and writhed. Soon, she felt a lubed finger start to press and circle against her anus begging for entrance.

Nosferatu did not have to wait long until his finger started to slide into her. It took several seconds before Sophie was comfortable with the new object in her ass. Nosferatu alternated between probing her folds with his tongue and teasing her clit as his finger worked its way into the tight muscular ring in order to loosen it up enough for a second finger.

Sophie's breathing gave away her feelings towards his actions as her arousal continued to mount. It was not long before Nosferatu's second and even third finger were pumping into her ass. Sophie moaned, arching her pelvis more into his mouth. Suddenly, he stopped all of his actions.

"I think you're ready for even more pleasure, Sophie. I do seem to recall saying that your ass was mine. I think it is time to collect," Nosferatu said as he noticed Sophie's eyes grow wide with worry.

He laughed, "If you can take three fingers, you can surely take this." He sat up showing off his erection, "I bet you haven't seen one this big before given your limited experience."

Sophie knew from experience that Alexander was at least a half-inch longer and slightly thicker. To be honest, Sophie guessed that even Klaus was a bit larger, but she figured it would be best to lie. "Of course not, you are the biggest."

"You do not lie well, Sophie," he said, as he started lubing himself up, "but I do not care because I am going to take you in ways that Vlad never has. Just relax." As he held her hips, he guided his cock to her ass. He slowly pushed through the intense tension and worked his head into her ass. Sophie gasped as he entered her, the pain slowly started to turn to pleasure as Sophie started getting used to the sensations. Every thrust was a little more intense than the last and Sophie started to push towards the limits of what she could handle before her climax.

"I think you can find uses for your hands, I am not going to do all the work," Nosferatu said. Sophie smiled and started to tease her nipple with one hand as her other hand went straight to her clit attempting to play with it in the same rhythm as Nosferatu was pumping in her ass.

Nosferatu found her beautiful, but this was not the primary reason he enjoyed watching her get to the heights of sexual pleasure. He knew Sophie would be in emotional anguish tomorrow once she came to her senses, realizing she gained so much pleasure from her Master's archrival. That is why he came up with this as the perfect punishment. He would derive even more pleasure tomorrow watching her suffer. For now, he enjoyed filling his most primal urge, pumping and filling her ass up completely. It was not long before the two vampires were at the brink of an orgasm.

Nosferatu took Sophie's hand from her breast as he rubbed the palm of her hand against his cheek. He needed her, her blood. He vamped out and bit her wrist gently, tasting the spicy blood of hers. As he sunk his teeth into her flesh, Sophie started to cry out from the pleasure of not only his teeth in her wrist, but also his cock in her ass. The pleasure brought her to the orgasmic point of no return, that point where even if she wanted to stop her orgasm, she couldn't. Luckily, she did not want to stop. She wanted Nosferatu to continue as long as possible as she rode the wave of sexual pleasure, as she so rarely was the recipient of sexual attention.

Nosferatu, having tremendous self-control, waited until Sophie was at that point before he allowed himself to come to orgasm. Sophie bolted upright as she orgasmed, pulling Nosferatu closer and consequentially pushing him deeper inside of her as he filled her up with his semen. It was not until both orgasms were fully completed that Sophie released Nosferatu and she collapsed back on the bed, not even noticing that he reached over her to grab a container of baby wipes on the floor.

"There now that was not so bad, was it?" Nosferatu asked, handing her a baby wipe as he carefully cleaned himself off with another.

"Actually that was not bad at all. I enjoyed it tremendously," she said removing the last traces of lube from her ass.

As Nosferatu lay down beside her, he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close, effectively cuddling with her. "So, what did we learn from this experience, Sophie?"

"If I misbehave, you will have your way with me? If that is the case, I must misbehave more often," she said giving him a wink. She knew she was not going to regret fucking Nosferatu even if Alexander did find out. He laughed and told her they would have to teleport back to the castle right before sunrise and that it was now time to go to sleep. He extinguished the lights with barely a thought.

As Sophie started to drift off, she heard him ask... "So... who's your master?"

"Alexander is," she replied knowing that he was referring to the pop culture "who's your daddy" line which had become very popular in recent years. It was clear from the silence that followed Nosferatu was not amused.


End file.
